This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Facilities Services is responsible for maintenance, building construction and renovations, HVAC systems and controls, groundskeeping, waste disposal, sewerage treatment plant operation, and day-to-day operations in the power plant and boiler room. The unit is also responsible for compliance with relevant local, state and federal regulations that govern the Center's facilities operations. Facilities Services maintains twelve main buildings (approximately 200,000 ft^2) and 71 primate field cages located on the Center's 500 acres. In addition to the main buildings, the Center has numerous other buildings such as generator sheds and storage buildings that support the Center's operations.